Dúvidas Cruéis
by Naru-L
Summary: Era para ser uma simples lista, um desabafo das dúvidas que Tamaki não encontra respostas, mas algumas dúvidas teem uma resposta bem simples quando a pessoa certa as responde.


**N.A. –****_ Feito originalmente para a tarefa Guess Who? Da gincana do Fórum Mundo dos Fics._**

**_Este texto foi: Editado, corrigido e aumentado. _**

**_Eu gostaria de dizer que isso foi feito depois do fechamento da tarefa no fórum,apenas para ser postado aqui, mas perdi a conta de quantas vezes o pobre cresceu desde o primeiro ser sincera, dobrou de tamanho. XD_**

**_Disclaimer – Ouran _****_Host Club e seus personagens não me pretence. _****_Infelizmente, Tamaki me diverte tanto..._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Dúvidas cruéis:****  
****  
****Por Tamaki Suou**

_1 – Por que todos não me adoram, veneram, reconhecem que sou brilhante, etc, etc...?_

_2 - Por que sou chamado __tão injustamente__ de insolente, convencido, mentiroso, pervertido, dramático?_

_3 – Por que a porta sempre muda de forma e/ou aparece __do nada__ quando Nekozawa-senpai aparece?_

_4 – Por que ele tem que aparecer do nada? Não sabe o quão assustador é?_

_4 – Por que Haruhi não percebe que só quero o seu bem quando atrapalho seus encontros?_

_5 – Por que Haruhi não se veste como uma garota e deixa os cabelos crescerem?_

_6 – Por que todos ignoram meus ataques de depressão quando é por motivos mínimos?_

_7 – Por que o pai de Haruhi me odeia?_

_8 – Por que os gêmeos passam tanto tempo com Haruhi? – risca-_

_9 – Por que eu não posso passar mais tempo com Haruhi?_

_10 – O que preciso..._

**oOo**

Tamaki arregalou os olhos quando a folha de papel foi arrancada de suas mãos repentinamente, deixando um risco no exato local em que sua caneta estivera pousada. Estendeu as mãos em uma tentativa inútil de recuperá-la e reconheceu a figura dos gêmeos parada à sua frente.

- Devolvam. – Disse em seu melhor tom autoritário, o que nunca ajudava muito quando se tratava dos gêmeos.

- Só queremos saber o que você está escrevendo tão compenetrado pela última meia hora. – Kaoru disse.

- Estava olhando de um lado para o outro, debruçado sobre a mesa para esconder o que estava escrevendo. – Hikaru completou.

Hikaru e Kaoru fitaram um ao outro antes de voltar sua atenção para Tamaki.

- Suspeito. – Disseram juntos

Tamaki levantou da cadeira e tentou novamente pegar o papel, apenas para ver os dois se afastarem. Suspirou.

- Isso é pessoal, devolvam. – Disse mais uma vez, tentando soar autoritário. Estreitou os olhos no que julgou ser uma boa imitação de Kyoya quando a dupla apenas deu um passo para trás e continuou lendo. – Eu disse para devolverem!

- Só mais um minuto.

- Kaoru! Hikaru! – Tamaki de um mais um passo e quase caiu ao tentar pegar a folha mais uma vez. Os gêmeos sorriram. – Devolvam. Eu já disse que é pessoal.

- Já estamos terminando. – A dupla respondereu em uníssono.

Tamaki suspirou, pensando que não havia nada tão comprometedor assim naquela simples lista. Apenas dúvidas que realmente o atormentavam todos os dias e que não eram segredo para ninguém do clube, principalmente para os gêmeos.

Fitou os dois que pareciam realmente compenetrados no que havia escrito e, pela primeira vez pensou no que aconteceria se os dois resolvessem mostrar a folha a Haruhi, ou até mesmo comentar com a garota o que havia ali.

Arregalou os olhos, quando a voz em sua cabeça parece gritar: _**'NADA BOM!'  
**_  
- Já chega, devolvam agora! – Tentou arrancar a folha deles, mas novamente a dupla foi mais rápida para desviar. Pensou que aquilo era realmente uma péssima forma para se passar o final de tarde quando caiu de joelhos no chão. – Kaoru, você sempre foi o mais bondoso dos dois, devolva a folha para seu senhor e rei. – Disse, ainda de joelhos, estendendo a mão para o gêmeo mais próximo em uma pose que lhe pareceu realmente miserável e, talvez, fosse o suficiente para comover a dupla, ou ao menos Kaoru.

Os gêmeos levantaram os olhos da folha e encaram um ao outro novamente antes de dar de ombros:

- Suou-senpai – Hikaru disse gentilmente. – Está falando com o gêmeo errado.

- Oh, sim! Claro, claro. – Tamaki concordou com um aceno antes de rastejar até o outro – Kaoru, devolva a folha bonitinha para seu senhor e rei.

Os gêmeos se encararam novamente.

- Idiota.

- Mas você disse...

- Que você estava falando com o gêmeo errado. – Hikaru disse. – Todos sabem que eu sou o bondoso, não Kaoru. – Ele sorriu, baixando os olhos para a folha. – Mas você tinha acertado o nome da primeira vez.

- Ei, quem elegeu você o mais bondoso?

- Pensei que era um fato de domínio público. – Hikaru disse.

- Eu não... – Kaoru parou de discutir e desviou de Tamaki que havia se aproximado e tentava furtivamente pegar a folha de volta. – Seja paciente, Suou-senpai. – Sorriu maldosamente e voltou sua atenção para a folha. – Decidimos isso depois. – Falou para o irmão.

Tamaki suspirou dramaticamente antes de levantar-se do chão com toda a dignidade e caminhar para a mesa que estivera ocupando anteriormente. Sentou-se, resolvendo esperar. Sabia por experiências anteriores de que quanto mais lutasse para recuperar sua folha, mais os gêmeos o provocariam. Hikaru e Kaoru deveriam estar entediados e sua insistência apenas os divertia.

Demorou alguns segundos para perceber que eles estavam demorando demais para esboçar alguma reação. Voltou os olhos para os dois e os encontrou encarando-o como se o vissem pela primeira vez.

- Terminaram?

- Sim... – Novamente a resposta veio em uma só voz.

- Importam-se de me devolver? – Estendeu a mão.

Os gêmeos se encararam antes de concordarem com um aceno. Kaoru ergueu o braço e soltou a folha cair a sua frente.

- Deveríamos ter desconfiado que era algo idiota.

- Sim, só mesmo nosso senhor para fazer uma lista de coisas óbvias.

- E sem graça. – Disseram juntos.

Tamaki não respondeu, tentando ignorá-los enquanto observava a folha caindo a sua frente. Sentiu a brisa entrando pela janela tocar seu rosto e arregalou os olhos ao perceber que aquilo fora o suficiente para tirar a folha da mesa.

Levantou apressado pela segunda vez em menos de dez minutos e abaixou-se para recuperá-la quando pequenas mãos delicadas apanharam o papel primeiro. Ergueu a cabeça, fitando a figura de Haruhi parada a sua frente.

- Dever de casa?

Tamaki concordou enfaticamente com um aceno, um sorriso tolo no rosto, e estendeu a mão.

- Desconfiei já que tem seu nome e... – A voz dela foi baixando de volume até sumir por completo.

Tamaki se encolheu, sem conseguir se mover ao notar que ela estava lendo o que havia escrito ali. - _'Minha culpa.'_ Pensou. _'Ao contrário dos gêmeos, Haruhi não teria lido se eu dissesse que era pessoal.'_ - Seu maior medo havia se concretizado, quase podia ver qual seria a próxima reação. Ela o encararia com tamanho desprezo que o faria sentir-se congelar antes de fazer algum comentário mordaz que seria como uma espada afiada trespassando seu corpo.

Fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça para apagar a imagem de sua cabeça.

- Haruhi... Eu...

Haruhi baixou a mão que segurava a folha, fitando-o com uma expressão indecifrável por alguns segundos.

- Haruhi... – Ele tentou começar novamente, mas as palavras pareciam tê-lo abandonado..

Mais alguns segundos se passaram e Tamaki observou a mão delicada apertar a folha no que parecia uma tentativa de se controlar.

- Haruhi... Você pode...?

- O que diabo é isso?

- Haruhi, você não devia falar desse modo. – As palavras deixaram sua boca sem que precisasse pensar. – Garotas não devem—

- Esqueça. – Ela suspirou, estendendo a folha, agora amassada, para ele.

Tamaki se apressou a pegá-la, levantando ao vê-la se afastar. Suspirou, baixando os olhos para o que havia escrito, tentando descobrir qual era o problema com o que tinha escrito. O que havia de tão errado ali para que até mesmo Haruhi tivesse uma reação tão fora do comum?

- Você é um idiota.

Ele levantou a cabeça e fitou a garota sem esconder sua confusão. Ela parecia estranhamente calma. Verdadeiramente calma. Essa, com certeza, não era uma reação que ele esperasse depois dela ler sua lista. Ok, ela chamá-lo de idiota era algo comum, mas onde estava o restante do ato?

- O quê?

- Essa é a resposta para todas as suas _**'dúvidas cruéis'**_. _Você é um idiota_.

Tamaki baixou a cabeça e releu as perguntas antes de fitá-la novamente.

- Você passa mais tempo com os gêmeos do que comigo porque sou um idiota?

- Não, isso é porque, como você bem sabe, nós estudamos **na mesma classe**. – Haruhi respondeu calmamente. – Mas você colocar isso como dúvida cruel **é idiota**.

Tamaki baixou a cabeça, sentindo-se novamente deprimido. Encolheu-se em um canto, como sempre fazia quando sentia que ninguém se importava com ele, encarando a lista.

- Mas, se servir de consolo, eu gosto de você.

Tamaki piscou, sem conseguir se mover. Seus dedos se fecharam, amassando ainda mais a folha de papel.

- Mesmo sendo um idiota. – Haruhi completou antes de se afastar.

Tamaki sorriu, levantou de um pulo e voltou a sua cadeira. Colocou a folha sobre a mesa e passou as mãos várias vezes em um tentativa frustrada de alisar a folha de papel. Finalmente deu-se por satisfeito e pegou a caneta que estivera usando antes que este episódio começasse, resolvido a terminar sua lista.

_10 – O que preciso fazer para que Haruhi goste de mim?_

_Nada. Ela já gosta. __Porque sou um idiota!_

**FIM****!**_  
_


End file.
